Warmth
by Patricia Sage
Summary: While relaxing on a lazy Sunday evening, Kurt and Blaine talk about marriage. Klaine fluff!


**Warmth**

**Author's Note: Hello! This is just a mindless piece of fluff to give you warm fuzzies in your tummy. I hope you like it! xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. *Sigh***

Blaine and Kurt are relaxing in Blaine's room on a lazy Sunday morning. Wearing only loose T-shirts and comfortable shorts, their legs tangled together as they sprawl on top of the bedspread, the hazy and warm atmosphere echoes the effortless trust in their hearts. Their breathing coincides as their thoughts weave a lovely, complex pattern in the silence around them.

Kurt is lying slightly on top of Blaine. Their legs are entangled and their arms are wrapped around each other in a gentle but firm grip. Kurt's ear rests on Blaine's chest and he listens to the rhythm of the younger boy's heart.

_Tha-thump tha-thump_

Sometimes, Kurt thinks that the steady beating of Blaine's heart is the only thing keeping him sane.

He rubs his hand softly up and down the side of Blaine's torso, and Blaine gently combs through the other boy's soft hair, occasionally pressing a kiss to the pale skin of his temple. They've lain like this for many minutes now, revelling in the simplicity and comfort, an enjoying the empty house.

A murmur from Blain gently eases the silence apart. "Do you ever think about us getting married?" he asks quietly, but Kurt can hear and feel the rumble of speech under his cheek.

"Of course I do," he replies, propping his chin on Blaine's strong chest and looking at him with playful but compassionate blue eyes. "I've thought of everything, even down to the flower arrangements that would be on the tables. Next time you're over at my house, I'll show you the sketches of the tux I designed for you."

A laugh rumbles through his chest, but Kurt quite likes seeing it sparkle in his hazel eyes. "I'd like that," Blaine says.

There's a silence, almost like the intake of a breath before diving under the water. Then, Kurt speaks up, "What do you picture when you think of our wedding?"

Blaine purses his lips a little as he thinks, and Kurt admires the strong outline of his jaw and his long eyelashes. "I'd like to uphold certain traditions."

"Go on."

"Well, we wouldn't see each other the day before, until we met at the altar…so to speak. I'm not sure if you'd want us to get married in a church…" Blaine's think eyebrows furrow.

Kurt scoffs, "Details," he mutters, "What else?" One of the most refreshing things about Kurt is that, in moments like these, he always seems so invested in what Blaine's saying; like he's the only person in the world when he speaks. Blaine's never had that in his life, not with his parents, not with Cooper, not with many of his friends. He can't help but enjoy the attention.

"Well," the shorter boy continues, "Burt will walk you down the aisle. Cooper will be my best man. Rachel will _insist_ on singing." They both smile at the mental image.

It doesn't go unnoticed that they're no longer using a hypothetical tense anymore.

"Also, Kurt," Blaine says, moving so that they're lying next to each other on the bed, face-to-face, "I wanted to tell you something."

"Anything."

Blaine absently plays with the hem of the older boy's shirt, "I made this decision a little while ago, but was too nervous to say it," he glances up to meet his boyfriend's gentle gaze, "When we get married, I don't want to get some confusing, hard-to-pronounce last name that's an awkward mix of both our surnames."

Kurt moves closer, his breath mingling with his boyfriend's, "What, then?"

"I want to have your last name." Blaine looks so certain and Kurt know that he's not talking the younger boy out of this, not that he wants to anyway.

"Really?"

Blaine nods and he looks so decisive that Kurt's heart stutters a little. Because they're talking about _marriage_ and they both just _know_ that it's going to happen someday and Kurt's so excited that he can barely_ breathe_. "You're an only child, Kurt," Blaine says, "If you don't keep the name, then no one will have it. My family has Cooper to carry on the family legacy."

They both laugh a little at the legacy that Blaine's brother will leave to his family—a path of a free credit rating commercial and outrageous acting tips all mixed together with the optimistic wonderfulness that is Cooper Anderson. They can't imagine how his kids will turn out, if he ever settles down with a girl.

"More importantly," Blaine continues, looking deeply into his boyfriend's eyes, "Your family has made me feel more at home than my parents ever have. Your dad is incredible and Carol's an angel. Finn already feels like a brother to me and he's such a good guy. I feel more comfortable, freer to be myself, in your house than I do here." He places a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, "If I could officially become a Hummel, it would mean so much to me."

Kurt bites his lip, "I would _love_ that, Blaine."

Blaine's smile lights up his face like a beacon, and Kurt is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. They kiss slowly, nothing heated, and simply enjoy each other's company and the warmth in that moment.

Then, Kurt pulls away and brushes their noses together. "I'm never saying goodbye to you," he whispers.

**Author's Second Note: Well, I hope that made you happy. Rolling in the fluff is what gets me through life, post TBU. But no! We're not talking about that. This is a sad-free zone. I hope your life is good! :)**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
